


My Comfort; Your Love

by Cornbread5287



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Also like 2 seconds worth of angst, But really though fluff, But they get over it real quick, Established Relationship, Fluff, For my favorite Hillbilly, Lots of joy and happiness, M/M, they live together, trans!daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornbread5287/pseuds/Cornbread5287
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl gets some exciting news. Now he just has to tell Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Comfort; Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Hillbilly! The RWG loves you! <3
> 
> Also, big thanks to katytheinspiredworkaholic for being a wonderful beta!!
> 
> Also (again), thanks to bennyhatter for giving me the title because I'm shit with names and such.

Daryl put the phone down, a little in awe. He stared at the wall for a full minute, letting it sink in. It was finally going to happen. _Finally._

His heart skipped a beat when he thought of telling Rick, old fears trying to cloud over his happy moment, but he fought them. Rick would be happy for him. Rick understood.

Daryl thought back to the night he came out to Rick as transgender. It had been a month or so into their relationship. Rick had noticed the binder more than once, and Daryl decided it was time to tell him. Rick didn’t shy away or yell transphobic slurs. He didn’t need a few days to think it over. He had simply nodded and continued talking about whatever they’d been discussing before.

That was the day Daryl knew he was in love.

Rick had made love to him, had helped him remember his testosterone shots, and had gone with him to therapy and to doctor’s appointments. The man had held Daryl’s hand through everything. And now he’d get to tell Rick that this was finally happening. He was getting his top surgery, so much sooner than he thought he would. _Years_ sooner.

He grinned and chuckled to himself, mostly out of surprise. He glanced at the clock when he heard a car door slam outside, and his adrenaline went up in anticipation- Rick was home.

Daryl met him at the door, flinging it open and throwing his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, knocking his hat off and onto the steps when he went in for a kiss.

Rick melted into him, returning the kiss and mimicking Daryl’s embrace right there by their front door. When Daryl finally backed up to let him breathe, Rick grinned at him, all teeth and bright eyes.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Rick asked, stooping to pick up his hat. Daryl backed into the house, letting Rick in and closing the door before he answered.

He walked Rick back against the door, kissing him again, short and sweet this time. Leaning away, he took a deep breath and looked Rick in the eyes.

“I’m getting my top surgery sooner than we thought. I mean, a _lot_ sooner. Like… soon. It’s finally happening, Rick. I’m… I’m finally gunna…” To his surprise, Daryl’s voice cracked. He bit his lip, ducking his head, because _what if he doesn’t care,_ or _what if he likes me better this way,_ or _what if-_

“Oh my God, Daryl, that’s _amazing!_ ” Rick practically yelled, wrapping his arms tight around the redneck. Daryl buried his face in Rick’s shoulder, letting himself relax.

“You’re… you’re okay with it? You—“

“Daryl,” Rick scolded lightly. He pushed Daryl back far enough to look into his eyes, but kept both hands on the other man’s shoulders. “We’ve went over this before, babe. I love you. I love you how you are, and I’ll love you once you get this done. I know who you are on the inside, Daryl, and _that_ is who I love. But I know that this is important to you, so it’s important to me, too. I will love you no matter what. Understand?” Rick looked deep into Daryl’s eyes, his face full of honesty and love and trust. Daryl’s chest ached.

“Understand,” he replied gruffly.

“Good. So… celebration?” Rick asked, patting Daryl’s shoulder once before letting him go. “I can take a quick shower and we can go to that restaurant you love so much, Cracker Whatever.”

“Cracker Barrel,” Daryl smirked. “But nah… I kinda thought we could do somethin’ else to celebrate?”

“Okay, yeah, what’d you have in mind?” Rick smiled at him.

“Well,” Daryl said slowly, blinking slowly and giving Rick his best bedroom eyes. “You said somethin’ bout a shower, right, Cowboy?”

Rick’s eyes went wide, and the man bolted, nearly falling all over himself in his dash to the bathroom. Daryl picked up the deputy’s hat he’d dropped, sitting it on his head and following the man he loved, for once completely happy with everything in his life.


End file.
